Café de L'Amour
by AmourXSexXetXYaoi
Summary: NaruSasu, AU, Rated T, BoyXBoy. It's a cold winter night in Tokyo, when Sasuke decides to wander through the streets stumbling upon something much more than he could ask for on this lonely Christmas night.


**A/N: NaruSasu, BoyXBoy, AU, Yaoi etc**

**I know it's a really cheesy name but I couldn't think of any other name btw Café de L'amour means Café of Love**

**This fic is really and truly inspired by an awesome manga that I happened to tumble upon called: Shiawase Kissa San Choume**

**you can read it on One manga, and really it's a really good read :D**

**Warnings: I don't own the characters featured in this fic nor do I own the manga that was gave m inspiration for this fic.**

* * *

_Café de l'amour_

* * *

It was a cold winter day in Tokyo, it would have been like any other day if the streets of Tokyo weren't filled with bright decorations in green and red. The people of Tokyo walked the streets, some in couples and others in families as they looked at the decorations and the stores. Some were running about buying last minute, gifts as they ran through the crowds to their awaiting family. One person in particular stood out from the crowds. He wasn't an extravagantsort of person wearing bright shiny colors on this festive night and he wasn't what you could consider weird. Actually he was attractive, leaving the women who passed by him to stare at him, their mouths slightly open and their eyes wide (some were even drooling). What also madehim stand out was the fact that he was alone. You would think that someone so handsome and attractive with his black eyes, silky black hair with tinges of blue, pale skin, pink full lips, and cheeks slightly tinged pink by the cold, would have a lover. He was different, he walked the streets alone with a scowl on his face as women gawked at him.

Sasuke Uchiha, wasn't a happy camper like most would say. Sasuke _definitely _wasn't a happy camper. Sasuke hated Christmas. Everyone was so joyful as they shoved into his face the fact that he had no one to be with on this cold night . . . not like he needed anyone. Sasuke scowled again as another woman nearly tripped over her bags full of gifts because she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

« That's the third one »

Now, you're all probably wondering why Sasuke Uchiha hated Christmas. It all started a few years ago. Sasuke Uchiha is the second son of the prestigious Uchiha clan, the same Uchiha clan that owned the Sharingan company which has bases all over the world specialized in technology. Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, had chosen to take over the company in America, thus leaving Sasuke to take the Asian branch as the manager in Japan but Sasuke was still in high school at the time. After Sasuke graduated, he moved to Tokyo. After New Years, Sasuke would start off as the new manager in charge of the Asian branch but until then, he was doomed to spend his first Christmas in Tokyo alone. Now even though Sasuke didn't like his family as much as he should, it was better to be with them than in a city he hardly knew, alone, and even though he hated to admit it, miserable.

Randomly turning left and then turning right, leaving the avenue he had been walking on, he fell upon a small and quiet street with a few people coming out of a shop. The people coming out, oblivious to Sasuke's presence, laughed and joked as the bell of the door from the store jingled in their wake. Curiosity uncharacteristically getting the better of Sasuke, had him walking towards the store's windows. Through the windows, he could see a small bakery, with comfy western styled chairs and tables. There were as much decorations packed into the store as the ones that were on the streets of Tokyo but instead of getting a sick feeling from seeing so much green and red, he got a home kind of feeling.

Before Sasukecould even know what he was doing, he had opened the door to the store and walked inside.

The jingling of the bell over the door had surprised Naruto making him bump his head on the counter he was currently under. Grumbling and rubbing his head he stood up, wiping the dirt off his apron.

« I'm sorry but we're cl- »

Naruto had started to apologize when he finally looked at his client. The man standing there was gorgeous. He stood there, his shoulders shaking from the cold air that came from the half opened door behind him, a look of surprise had slightly widenedhis black eyes, his cheeks were pink, his full lips were slightly open, and to add to this stunning vision the droplets of melted snow that mused his hair reflected off the light over his head making his black hair change into a midnight blue.

« I-I'm sorry we're closed »

Narutosaid biting his lower lip as his client's eyes dulled and a slight frown pulled at his lips.

« B-but you're welcome to stay here until I finish cleaning up »

Naruto offered with a little hopeful grin. Receiving a small curt nod, he happily told the man to sit wherever he wanted.

Naruto Uzumaki, at age 19, was probably one of the youngest store owner in the district. After finally gaining access to his inheritance and using all his savings, Naruto was finally able to buy this little shop. When Naruto was little, he had walked by this shop after the death of his parents, accidentally he had stumbled upon this shop and had watched the baker prepare different type of cakes. When Naruto was young he used to think the man was a magician, so after that day he would stop by the store to watch as the baker made cakes using his « magic ». At the age of 15, Naruto had moved from his foster father's place, dropped out of high school and had started getting little jobs to take care of himself, and everyday he would go see the baker. Eventually Naruto asked the baker to hire him and to teach him how to was when Naruto learned of his inheritance at the age of 18, had he got the idea to buy the store from the baker who was going to go into retirement soon. Ever since then Naruto has been taking care of the shop. Giving the same happiness Naruto had received when he was a child, to his customers.

Running to the kitchen, nearly tripping over random chairs and stools, Naruto made it to the kitchen door safely, grabbing the handle and running inside to make hot chocolate for his last customer.

Sasuke watched, an amused smirk on his face, as the blond nearly tripped twice on the same stool before finally making it to the kitchen. Once he entered, a calm silence filled the room as Sasuke looked around, a little dazed from the sight that had greeted him as he opened the door to this shop.

Before Sasuke could understand what he was doing, his hand had pulled the handle of the door and he had walked in. Sasuke had heard a loud thump accompanied by some swear words as a blond head made it's way from underneath a counter. Sasuke's mouth had opened, ready to say something but nothing came to his mind when he saw blue eyes looking at him. After that his mind had lost all thought process as his body froze. Sasuke had starred at the man before him. The blond was beautiful. As the man starred back, Sasuke watched shiny blue eyes slowly widden, then he saw tanned and scarred cheeks turn a cute pink color. Moving his eyes down the blond's body, he admired the tanned neck, the broad shoulders, and body hidden under an orange dress shirt and black pants covered by a waist apron before moving up again to look at shockingly blond hair. Then as the blond spoke, a husky voice coming to his ears making his back shiver, Sasukewatched as if hypnotised as pink lips moved then a row of white teeth started to chew onto a full bottom lip. The blond was looking at him expectantly, not really sure if he could talk he just nodded, a blush setting onto his cheeks.

The noise of glass breaking woke him out of the walking fantasy, that was said blond. Wondering what actually was going on in there, he was ready to stand up and help the wounded when the door of the kitchen opened, a panting blond holding an orange mug filled with hot chocolate.

« Sorry, I was so long. »

Rubbing the nape of his neck, Naruto walked into the room. His client still hadn't said anything, but starred back at him, a blank expression settling over his face. After putting the mug on the table Naruto asked his client what he would like to eat.

« I'm actually not a big fan of sweets »

The man admitted, mumbling a low 'thank you' before taking a sip. His eyes widdenedas he licked his lips.

Ba-thump

Not sure why his heart had started to race when Naruto saw the other mans expression. Narutoquickly told the man to wait as he rushed back to the kitchen. Once inside Naruto leaned his back against the door, sliding to the floor as his right hand covered his face to hide the brilliant blush he had.

What was this feeling?

Naruto wasn't an expert in love, to tell you the truth Naruto had never known how it felt like to fell in love. There was this one time where he thought he had fallen in love with Sakura-chan but in the end he felt she was more of a long lost sister than a lover. There was also the love Naruto had for his foster father, Jiraiya-jiji, but it was nothing like the love one feels for a lover. Then out of no where this guy enters his store and his heart starts beating uncontrollably and then he blushes like a school girl? Something was not right! Who was this stranger to make him feel like this!

As a scowl settled upon his face, Naruto opened the door as he peeked from behind it. His scowl quickly vanished when his eyes fell on his customer. He watched as the man held his favorite mug preciously in his hands, a small smile settling on his face as he drank the chocolate.

How could he not fall in love with someone like that? Shaking his head at his own stupidity and irrational anger towards the man, he stood from his place behind the door, closing it quietly as he set to work.

A few minutes later, the blond came back into the room empty handed. Sasuke watched him as he calmly sat in front of him.

« My name is Naruto, what's yours? »

Fighting off a blush he quickly gave out his name in what he thought was a polite tone, cringing when the blo-_Naruto _looked put down.

« Well you don't have to be a bastard about it, I was just trying to be nice »

Sasuke was ready to apologize to Naruto when Naruto's next words came out. Glaring at the other male, Sasuke said the only thing he could think of: « Hn, Dobe ». Thus beginning world war three between the two males. Insults were traded and when those ran out new ones were created (« Emo Duck-Butt! » « What!? You are clearly the dumbest of all blonds to see that I'm not emo and my hair doesn't resemble a duck's butt and who the fuck wears orange!?). After thirty minutes of this futile war both parties decided to just glare at each other from across the table.

« So, why are you alone on christmas bastard? »

Growling lowly Sasuke told the Dobe that it wasn't any of his business. Naruto just starred at him, an eyebrow lifted expecting more of a comeback.

« Why are you alone? »

Sasukecountered but he instantly regretted it as a small sad smile pulled at his lips. Naruto's eyes looked down then back up as he started to explain why he was alone on this particular night. As Naruto was finishing up explaining they heard the little 'ding' come from the kitchen. Naruto moved swiftly from the table as Sasuke thought about all he had heard over the last 10 minutes.

Hn, so the dobe was alone?

As Naruto walked back into the room, a grin on his face, Sasuke decided that the blond was too happy for it to be real. Naruto settled a small plate in front of Sasuke as he settled back into his seat.

« That's a TartTatin, it's like an apple pie but it's baked upside down. I think you'll like it »

Naruto watched as Sasuke picked up the spoon, cutting a little piece of the pie off before delicately placing it into his mouth. He watched entranced by the way Sasuke's lipsmoved, the way a pink tongue darted out to lick any remaining smear of the tart on his lips. It was so enticing that Naruto's hand reached out, his thumb running against Sasuke's lower lip before he pulled Sasuke's face towards his own, kissing him lightly.

Sasukewas surprised by the way the tart tasted, it was sweet but not enough to repulse his taste buds. He was going to take another bite when he felt the pad of a thumb run against his lower lip. It moved slowly from his lip to the sideof his face as he was slowly pulled forward. He heard the clatter of the fork as it hit the table and that was all. Chapped lips pressed against his lightly, then with a little more pressure. After a few minutes, Naruto leaned back, starred at him as he mumbled something then the right hand that was on his cheek moved to his hair, pulling him again as Naruto kissed him with more force.

Naruto leaned back, a pang of rejection had startled to set in when he received no response from Sasuke's part but as he opened his eyes Naruto reliazed that maybe he wasn't going to get rejected. Sasuke's eyes were wide in surprise and confusion, his cheeks were red, and his lips were turning red.

« So soft »

Was mumbled as Naruto moved his right hand from Sasuke's cheek to his hair, gripping the silky strands as he pulled Sasuke to him. He kept his eyes open as he swiped his tongue against Sasuke's lipsbefore his lips caught Sasuke's with delight. Closing his eyes, Naruto could feel Sasuke tense as Naruto'stongue began to move and slide against Sasuke's tongue, he could feel more than hear the little moan that escaped Sasuke.

If you happened to be wandering around Tokyo that day and happened to find a little bakery shop called Café de L'Amour, and if you happened to look through one of the windows and into the shop, you'd see a handsome young man with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes whisper something as he leaned over the table to lightly kiss his lover, a small smile on both of their lips.

« _Merry Christmas, Sasuke _»

_Fin_

_

* * *

_**Please feel free to review and criticize ^^**

**ps: if you really liked this fic, i was thinking of writing a fluffy epilogue like a one year later kind of fic or should I just let the fic end here? Anyway please let me know I'd really appreciate it :D**


End file.
